


Sweet Dreams

by DTrainWin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, PWP, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTrainWin/pseuds/DTrainWin
Summary: A drabble of Crowley and you. What happens when Crowley hears you having a not so innocent dream starring him?





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little shorter than my regular works, but I hope you guys like it. This isn't beta'd so any mistakes are mine.

Sometimes, even if the boys were home, Crowley enjoyed being in your presence. Normally, he would just appear in your bedroom and watch you sleep. If you had nightmares, he would calm you, but mostly you slept peacefully and he would bask in your energy.

Tonight had started as one of those nights. Crowley was sitting on the end of your bed watching the rise and fall of your chest. His guard went up as your breaths quickened and a whimper left your lips. He shifted ready to reassure you when you muttered his name followed by, “Don’t stop.”

“Little minx,” He muttered hardening at the thought of you having a wet dream with him in the center of it. 

You shifted in your sleep, the blanket getting thrown off in the process revealing your panties and sleeping shirt. Crowley growled lowly as your thighs rubbed together trying to create the friction you desperately needed. He moved between your thighs, your legs subconsciously opening for him. He wetted a finger with his tongue before lightly rubbing you over your panties. He groaned feeling how wet and willing you were for him.

You woke when Crowley moved your panties to the side, a finger pumping into you, his tongue lapping at your clit. “Shh, pet. Can’t have your brothers hearing you, can we?” Crowley directed.

You bit your lip trying to keep all of your sounds contained. Your back arched as Crowley added another finger stroking that special spot deep within you. Your eyes shut again as you crested, your fingers fisted in the blankets.

“Please, sir.” You whimpered as you grounded yourself again. “Please fuck me.”

“Very well, pet.” Crowley obliged snapping his fingers leaving the both of you naked. His lips claimed yours as he sheathed himself inside you. You groaned into his mouth as his length deliciously stretched you. Crowley diverted from the norm and his strokes were slow and hard fucking you sensually instead of roughly. Your end built slowly, your fingernails leaving red trails along Crowley’s back. You threw a leg over his hip encouraging him to drive deeper into you.

“C,mon, poppet, be a good girl and cum around my cock.” Crowley coaxed, his hips starting to falter as his own orgasm started to take over.

You bit into his neck stifling a cry as your orgasm milked his cock, his release coating your walls. You released him falling limply to the bed.

“That’s it, poppet, back to sleep.” He lulled. 

“Stay?” You whispered.

“Always, pet.” He replied tucking you back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you thought!


End file.
